La oscuridad del pensamiento
by flayjunior15
Summary: En la vaguedad del espacio, el Noveno Doctor reflexiona sobre muchas facetas de su longeva vida, mientras continua viajando junto con sus acompañantes Rose Tayler y Jack Harkness ¿Qué pensamientos oscuros cruzan su mente? ¿Qué le hacen recordar con tristeza y melancolía su oscuro pasado mientras aún mantiene esperanzas en su 'futuro?


Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

… **.**

 **La Oscuridad del Pensamiento**

Estoy frente a mi consola de la TARDIS. Apretando botones sin parar, mientras ajusto el tiempo en línea a la época a la que quiero ir. Después de haber viajado al planeta de Raxacoricofallapatorius, donde habíamos dejado el huevo de la Slitheen Blon en su planeta, luego de todo el desastre ocurrido en Cardiff, Inglaterra. Para tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida. _Segunda oportunidad. Eso sonaría bien para mí también._ Pensaba nada menos que el Señor del Tiempo a quien se le conocía como el Doctor. En su Novena Encarnación.

Trato de ajustar el tiempo a Kyoto, Japón en el siglo XIV en el pasado medieval. La mente se me llena de ideas luego de lo que vi en Cardiff con Margaret Blon la Slitheen. No dudaba en enviarla para que recibiera su pena de muerte en su planeta natal por sus crímenes cometidos allá. Y todo el tiempo que compartimos juntos, ella intentaba rogar por piedad, de que podía cambiar para bien e intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión. Una enorme melancolía me llega al pensar en mi propia situación similar en la superficie a la de ella. Yo que fui responsable directo de la destrucción de mi raza, los Señores del Tiempo. Un Enorme dolor indescriptible comenzaba a azotarme pero trato de enderezarme. Rose Tayler y Jack Harkness se encuentran dormidos y no quiero despertarlos, no para verme así. En uno de esos raros pero no extraños, momentos de soledad donde puedo exteriorizar a cabo todo mi dolor y sufrimiento.

¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto? No lo sé, es como remontarse a mucho, mucho tiempo atrás…y ya no quiero recordar. _Que por mi culpa ya no existen más Señores del Tiempo. Y que soy el único de mi especie que queda._ Enorme culpa y remordimiento me invaden. Podría argumentar que no fui exactamente YO quien realizo y cometió aquel gran crimen, sino otra versión de mi yo, otra encarnación antes que esta. Pero decir eso sería mentirme a mí mismo, negarme a aceptar la culpa y no poder vivir con eso. Porque a pesar de poder tener diferentes personalidades cada una de nuestras encarnaciones, nunca hemos vacilado en nuestros métodos de ayudar a otros, aun si mi anterior encarnación hubiese tomado esa decisión llevado por la desesperación o fría lógica, eso no me exoneraba a mí ni a mis demás encarnaciones por venir.

Estoy cansado…realmente cansado…

A veces siento que mi cabeza quiere gritar, gritar y expulsar toda mi frustración y dolor que siento a veces, que siempre enmascaro cuando estoy acompañado con una máscara de jovialidad y alegría falsa. Trato de concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo apretando los botones de consola de la TARDIS, y cuando no puedo hacerlo, me desespera y cuando siento eso. Siento también la furia…Si, furia...

... furia que se, debo de controlar. ¿Para qué controlarla? ¿Qué le debo a los demás? no lo sé... es muy difícil discernir cuando a veces sientes que hay dos en pugna dentro de uno y a veces gana el uno o gana el otro. Siento una enorme furia recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Furia contra los Daleks por haber llevado a destruir mi propia raza, por ser uno de los mayores destructores de vida en el universo…Furia contra los Señores del Tiempo que me obligaron a hacer esto, debido a sus malas decisiones y arrogancia…Y sobre todo Furia contra mí mismo por lo que hice…

A veces viajar con acompañantes a distintos lugares entre épocas del tiempo y del espacio por el universo infinito resultaban buenas para despejar la mente…otras no. A veces salvar el mundo o corregir injusticias me servían, ya que así consideraba el salvar no solo a otros porque sentía que era lo correcto y justo ( _A pesar de los hipócrita que sonara por lo que hice_.) sino el salvarse a sí mismo de la enorme culpa que yo seguía sintiendo por mis crímenes pasados.

Aun si sabía que el proceso de salvar a otros, podría llegar incluso a matar a otros. Sobre todo cuando las amenazas eran físicas y personificadas en otros seres sean extraterrestres o humanos… ¿Matar? aquellos se lo merecían y buscaron…Como Lady Cassandra, la 'ultima mujer' viva en un futuro distante, viviendo en piel humana estirada y a expensas de no poder hidratarse lo suficiente con agua para vivir, y privada de ese líquido vital por él mismo, se arrugo y explotó literalmente en mil pedazos matándola en el acto. Él había dicho que 'todo lo viejo llega a su fin.' Quizás eran ironías tratándose de alguien como él. O cuando torturo sádicamente a un Dalek sobreviviente en una bodega subterránea donde se almacenan tesoros alienígenos, propiedad de Henry Van Sttaten, otro humano arrogante que se creía dueño de todo. Realmente había disfrutado ese momento cuando torturo al Dalek, exteriorizando parte de su ira y rabia contra aquellos seres tan culpables como el, aunque al final parte de él se 'arrepintió' cuando esa misma 'máquina de destrucción masiva' se quitó la vida cuando estaba 'cambiando' a algo humano, producto del contacto con Rose.

¿Fue la ira contra ellos o contra ti mismo? ¿Tratabas de matarlos a ellos o matarte a ti? "Tú me matastes." Fue lo que zumbaba siempre en sus oídos. Y podía verlos, a aquellos que no pudo salvar, a aquellos cuyas vidas cegó. A muchos conocidos de su especie los Señores del Tiempo, a muchos de sus enemigos destruidos por él, y a muchos otros más, compañeros y amigos también. Mientras parecían susurrar en voz alta esa frase. Solo cerré mis ojos y me apoye en la consola de mi TARDIS, diciéndome a mí mismo que no fue mi culpa. Negándolo todo a pesar de que sabía era falso. ¿Si tanto te gusta matar porque no hacerlo a quienes se lo merecen? ja... ¿la humanidad lo merecía? pero igual lo hice... igual salí... Escape…la tele transportación es una gran cosa...Viajar por todo el espacio y el tiempo solo o a veces acompañado, parecía funcionar y despejar mis pensamientos siempre, teniendo algo con que ocuparme…entonces esa horrible sensación que me embargaba se iba… lástima que eso duró tan poco.

A veces creía que el pasado me perseguía, algo irónico sabiendo que soy un ser fuera de tiempo, que no pertenezco a ninguna época de la línea de historia humana, y viajo por todo el tiempo y espacio. ¡Que ridícula fachada! ¿Porque pienso así? antes estaba tan convencido... ahora... no lo sé... dudas...las dudas de siempre y nada más...qué curioso el pensar como guíe mi vida desde el final de la Guerra del Tiempo…O quizás desde antes, cuando desde mi primera encarnación decidí viajar a la tierra y conseguí mis primeros acompañantes humanos…que risa la mía…me fui de mi mundo porque no soportaba estar ahí y para salvar mi propia vida…y al final acabe conviviendo con la especie humana…aquellos simios como les llamaba pero que tantas veces me han ayudado…

Riéndome por dentro…si... risa... una risa que no salía... una risa que nadie sentía ni oía cuando estaba solo. Pero no estaba solo… ¿O sí? cerca estaban Rose Tayler, aquella increíble chica de clase obrera que me ha ayudado muchas veces, me salvo en otras y sin saberlo, sentía que aquella melancolía y tristezas internas desaparecían…el Capitán Jack Hakrness también, que nos ayudó aquella vez al salvar aquellas personas afectadas por los nano genes en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y cuando expulso la enorme bomba que debía de matar a todos al espacio a costa de su nave espacial y su propia vida…aunque fue salvado gracias a nosotros dos…

La vida…Si, había salvado a tantos. ¿No fue esto como un pago por mis crímenes pasados? A pesar de que cegué muchas vidas, igual salve otras en igual número. Muchos murieron ayudándome a detener amenazas y dieron sus vidas de buena manera, sacrificándose por un bien mayor…en otras, aunque sean pocas veces, pude salvar a todos cuando tuve la oportunidad. Como aquella aventura en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando con los mismos nano genes que afectaron a tantas personas, convirtiéndolos en monstruos con máscaras de gas y profiriendo la frase que sonaba demasiado siniestra a pesar de sonar infantil _'¿eres tu mi mama?'._ Al final, aquellos afectados y que deberían de haber muerto regresaron a la vida cuando re sintonice los nanos genes y cambie su estructura de ADN a la verdadera esencia humana, salvándolos a todos. No pude evitar gritar en aquel momento '¡Están vivos todos! ¡Todos viven!" delante de Rose como un histérico.

Sentí aquella vez un calor extendiéndose por mi pecho, por unos momentos estuve feliz, realmente feliz. Incluso aprendí a bailar de la alegría gracias a Rose. ¿Entonces valió la pena todo entonces? ¿Incluso si fue un pequeño momento de alegría? la respuesta que tendría que decir a eso…sería un Sí. Maldito Idiota. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso antes? Estaba demasiado concentrado, cuando no perdía el tiempo viajando de un lado a otro, lo hacía salvando el mundo o el universo, por lo que no me detenía a pensar en esto con claridad. Parte de esto debía de agradecerle a Rose…Rose…aquella chica que me enseño el volver a querer poco a poco, el quererme a mí mismo, a perdonarme por mis errores pasados y mirar hacia el 'futuro'. No sé por qué cada vez que la veía o me daba una sonrisa, un calor interno me llenaba y me hacían sonreírle también, a pesar que aquella chica también se equivocó en el pasado, y como yo, por culpa de una mala decisión de querer salvar a su padre casi destruye el mundo…aun así nunca perdió las esperanzas, se daba cuenta de sus errores y se disculpaba y nunca pude llegar a enfadarme con ella por completo…gracias por eso Rose, bendita seas.

Quizás, mi vida después de todo no esté tan oscura y perdida como pensé…después de presenciar hasta hace poco, a alguien como Margaret, la Slitheen que se 'redimió' a sí misma y volvió a tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida, a costa de las otras vidas que ella arrebato. Arrepintiéndose en otras por lo que ella hizo y yéndose con una sonrisa en la cara, cuando mi nave TARDIS le dio la oportunidad de volver a comenzar. Y yo aprendí que no necesitaba volver a matar en ese punto de nuevo, al ver ayudado a una enemiga peligrosa como ella. A redimirse, y sin saberlo a redimirme un poco a mí mismo. Si, quizás no esté todo tan perdido…quizás aún haya oportunidad mientras sigo preguntándome porque sigo con vida, aun si soy el ultimo de mi especie, no estoy realmente solo…porque los tengo a ellos…a mis acompañantes…los que se fueron, los que tengo y los que vendrán…mientras seguimos observando maravillas en el basto universo y el tiempo…y quizás mi herido corazón tenga 'tiempo' de sanarse…

…Me he decidido…si algo he aprendido en todos estos años y todas estas vidas, es lo trascendental e inmanente, y ya lo he sentido y…es el amor…y eso va hacia todos….aquel sentimiento 'humano' que hace arder los corazones de las personas, llevándolas a hacer grandes cosas, a veces buenas, otras veces malas, pero siempre con ese sentimiento cargando en el pecho…algo que he aprendido y que no puedo olvidar, si quiero seguir existiendo solo, navegando en esta vieja caja azul por todo el tiempo y el espacio…nunca debo olvidar aquel sentimiento…

La consola de repente zumbo ¿quizás habrá leído mis pensamientos? no me extrañaría que lo hiciera, la TARDIS tiene vida después de todo y ha hecho cosas asombrosas en todos mis años en las que he estado con ella…solo procedo a acariciar la consola como le susurro en voz baja y cariñosa como si un padre hablase a su hija.

"está bien, tranquila. Ya sé que a pesar de todo, yo aún tengo a los demás…y también te tengo a ti, la que más tiempo ha estado conmigo, gracias." le dijo el Doctor a su inseparable nave

"¿Doctor?" le hablaron a sus espaldas haciendo que él se girara a las personas que le llamaban

"¿si, que sucede?" les pregunto el Doctor a sus dos acompañantes, Rose Tayler y Jack Harkness

"Nada, acabamos de levantarnos y queríamos saber si estaríamos pronto en el destino." le respondió Rose como bostezaba producto de haberse levantado

"Pronto, descuiden. Estaba verificando y ajustando las coordenadas. Pronto estaremos en Kyoto en el siglo XIV, es una época fabulosa que ni se imaginan con todo lo acontecido ahí." hablaba el Doctor con su típico entusiasmo como seguía en la consola

"Bueno, ojala sea algo digno de ver, y ojala haya japonesas hermosas que ver. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de admirar a las asiáticas." respondió Jack Harkness con una sonrisa con su típica gallardia

"mírate, es lo único en lo que piensas ¿eh?" le bromeo Rose a lo que Jack rio también

El Doctor solo curvo una sonrisa como seguía operando la consola. Fue cuando Rose le llamo la atención.

"Oye Doctor."

"¿Si Rose?"

"Muchas gracias." le dijo la rubia con una genuina sonrisa

Esto sorprendió al Doctor que no supo de donde vino eso. Así que le pregunto.

"¿Y eso porque sería?"

"Por estar con nosotros. Por dejarte acompañarte a descubrir y observar tantas maravillas juntos. Muchas gracias Doctor." le respondió Rose con una sonrisa como se trasladó a darle un beso en la mejilla

El Doctor solo se sorprendió por el gesto como poso una mano en el lugar del beso. Una sensación cálida lo inundo como solo sonrió a manera de agradecimiento a Rose.

"Bueno, en ese caso debería de hacerlo también yo, ya que parece contentarse con eso." le respondió Jack a lo que el Doctor negó con la cabeza

"No, gracias, estoy bien así. Pero gracias por la intención Jack." le respondió riéndose el Doctor

Jack solo se rio también y como con Rose procedieron a marcharse. El Doctor quedo en la consola solo como no pudo evitar el sonreír para sus adentros con esto.

"Si…realmente no estoy solo. Ya no más. Al menos por ahora. Quizás con el tiempo…todo mejore." se decía para sus adentros el Doctor

La nave zumbo un ruido a manera de respuesta a lo que el Doctor solo sonrió, y respondió acariciando a su consola. Mientras la nave se dirigía rumbo a su destino…sin saber la enorme sorpresa que les aguardaría.

 _ **FIN DEL ONE SHOT**_

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Bien, aquí con ustedes les traigo otro One Shot que me tome el tiempo de hacer. Que no es como si estos capítulos cortos demoraran mucho, así que me es más fácil escribirlos que de tratarse de historias con capítulos seriales, pero bueno._

 _Bien, he aquí mi segundo One Shot de Doctor Who, específicamente de nuevo acerca del Noveno Doctor interpretado por Christopher Eccleston. Decidí escribirlo en un punto antes de la batalla contra los Daleks en la estación cinco, específicamente ambientado antes del capítulo 12 de la primera temporada de la nueva serie del 2005, donde quienes ya sabrán, el Doctor en compañía de Rose y Jack van a visitar Japón en 1336, cuando son asaltados por una luz y tele transportados a la estación cinco donde empezaría el final de temporada y demás hechos narrados allí. Lo ambiente en esa fecha, ya que si mi anterior historia corta era acerca de un Doctor al final de temporada y cerca de su décima reencarnación, ya mejor consigo mismo y habiéndose perdonado y aprendido a quererse de nuevo un poco más, luego de sus crímenes en la Guerra del Tiempo. Aquí esto sucede un poco antes que eso, antes de la revelación de los Daleks y de las palabras "Lobo Malo" en la serie. No quise especificar antes esas palabras en esta historia, ya que el Doctor no le dio importancia sino hasta el capítulo del mismo nombre que esas frases, que aquí esos son hechos antes de que eso ocurra._

 _Por ende del título 'La oscuridad del Pensamiento'. Donde vemos aun los pensamientos del Doctor mientras sana sus heridas emocionales y demás, y como ha ido cambiando poco a poco, gracias a la ayuda de sus acompañantes como Rose. Esperemos que esto me haya quedado bien y es cuestión de ustedes el decidirlo en las revisiones y comentarios. Bien, críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos, siempre y cuando no se trate de Flame o comentarios mal intencionados. Tengo la intención de mejorar en mi escritura sobre todo dentro de este nuevo Fandom que acabo de entrar, haciéndole honor y justicia a tan longeva y aun así emocionante serie de ciencia ficción. Ojala los personajes y situaciones me hayan quedado bien, quise hacerle homenaje al Doctor en sus últimos momentos de su novena encarnación, y espero escribir otra historia con él, y como no, con las otras versiones de los Doctores y de sus acompañantes también. También el por qué no, de sus enemigos como los Daleks y demás excelentes villanos de la serie que me encantaron._

 _Si algún día hago una historia serial (ósea no corta como un One Shot) con Doctor Who, definitivamente será un Crossorver ya que la serie se presta para eso debido a la riqueza de su universo._

 _Bien, eso sería todo, no quiero aburrirlos con tanta charla, comenten a ver cómo me quedo y nos vemos en otra historia del Doctor :)_

 _Saludos y hasta pronto._


End file.
